20 Themes
by Barbara123
Summary: Sesuai judulnya. Di dalam oneshot fictions ini berisi 20 cerita mini yang bersambungan, diambil dari 20 tema random. Kehidupan Katniss dan Peeta setelah perang berakhir. Seeting setelah Mockingjay, sebelum epilogue. Spoiler Alert! Enjoy :)


**Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins**

**Warning: OOC, typos, alur cepat. SPOILER ALERT**

**oneshot yang berisi 20 tema. Terjadi di Mockingjay sebelum epilogue. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**20 Themes**

.

.

.

.

.

**1. Mimpi**

Api. Api di mana-mana. Ledakan. Suara tangisan. Panas. _Panas_

Prim.

Sosok Prim yang diselubungi api membuatnya terbangun dengan jeritan kencang. Matanya terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar. Buttercup mendesis, melompat dari kasurnya. Mata kuning itu menatapnya sesaat, seakan-akan tahu kenapa dia terbangun tiba-tiba.

Prim.

_Prim._

Prim sudah tewas dan tidak ada siapa pun yang ada di sisinya sekarang. Sesaat, sosok pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru muncul di bayangannya. Pemuda itu yang menanam bunga primrose tadi pagi. Pemuda itu yang mengingatkannya akan Prim lagi. Katniss mencengkeram selimut, memeluk lututnya yang bergetar.

_Peeta._

Katniss memeluk lututnya semakin erat.

**xxx**

**2. Rusak**

Mata abu Katniss terpaku pada radio tua yang terpajang di ruang tamunya. Greasy Sae mengotak-atik radio itu. Wajahnya yang keriput menjadi semakin berkerut karena tidak ada suara sedikit pun yang keluar dari radio itu. "Sudah rusak." Dia mendengus, menatap Katniss yang duduk di depan meja makan. Wajahnya mencekung, membuat tulang pipinya menonjol. Bajunya menjadi terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang kurus itu. Sae mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Katniss yang tidak berniat untuk meraih makanan di depannya.

"Kau tahu..." Sae menepuk radio di depannya, berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Katniss. "Radio ini memang sudah rusak. Tapi kau belum _rusak_."

Katniss tidak menjawab, menatap dinding dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dan begitu pula dengan Peeta."

Alis Katniss berkedut ketika mendengar nama itu.

"Otaknya dibajak Capitol. Keluarganya dibunuh. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa waras lagi." Sae tetap menepuk radio di depannya. "Tapi bocah roti itu tidak pernah menyerah. Dia mau sembuh. Dia sudah rusak. Tapi dia mau diperbaiki."

Katniss terdiam. Perlahan-lahan, dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari dinding putih itu. Dia melirik ke arah roti gandum di depannya. Di detik berikutnya, dia meraih roti itu, mengunyah dengan perlahan.

**xxx**

**3. Roti**

Katniss tidak pernah mau beranjak dari kasurnya. Dia tidak peduli kalau matahari sudah terbit atau kembali terbenam. Dia tidak peduli kalau waktu berlalu. Tidak ada lagi yang dia pedulikan.

Namun, Sae tidak pernah menyerah untuk menariknya keluar dari kasur dan memaksanya makan.

Dan roti yang hangat tidak pernah gagal untuk muncul di meja makannya.

**xxx**

**4. Tepung**

Peeta Mellark mengerutkan kening. Tangannya bergetar. Dia kembali menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, dia kembali menggigit roti di depannya. Kerutan di keningnya menjadi semakin dalam.

Bukan seperti ini.

Ini bukan rasa roti yang sering dia buat bersama ayahnya.

Peeta menggeram, mengayunkan tangannya, membuat karung tepung di sebelahnya jatuh tumpah. Pemuda itu mencengkeram kepalanya ketika sosok ayahnya muncul di kepalanya.

Dia tidak bisa ingat seperti apa rasa roti itu.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa ingat seperti apa wajah ayahnya.

Peeta tertawa pahit. Suaranya bergetar. Dia memang sudah tidak bisa kembali seperti semula lagi. Dia akan selamanya menjadi seperti ini. Tidak waras, depresi. Dia menatap penggiling roti di depannya. Pemuda itu nyaris mematahkan penggiling itu kalau bukan karena suara ketukan pintu.

Haymitch? "Aku tidak ada alkohol lagi!" Dia berseru kencang, masih mencengkeram rambutnya.

"Aku bukan Haymitch." Suara gadis yang serak membuat mata Peeta terbelalak.

_Katniss?_

Dia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia mendengar suara itu. Dia belum melihat Katniss sejak dia menanam bunga Primrose di perkarangan gadis itu. Peeta mengusap lengannya di celemek, bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya. Di depan rumahnya Katniss Everdeen berdiri. Mata abu-abu itu menatapnya dengan seksama, memperhatikan sosoknya. Sesaat, tidak ada siapa pun yang saling berbicara. Mereka saling memperhatikan sosok satu sama lain.

"Kau selalu mengantar roti setiap pagi." Katniss membuka mulutnya.

Peeta mengangguk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Kuharap… kau tidak keberatan." Dia meneguk ludah, teringat akan roti gagal yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Katniss langsung menjawab. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Peeta terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan sosok Katniss. Dia tidak terlihat sekurus sebelumnya. "Sae memasak lebih." Katniss berujar pelan. "Mau… makan malam bersama?"

Jantung Peeta terasa berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Dia mengangguk cepat.

"Peeta."

Namanya yang keluar dari bibir Katniss membuat jantung pemuda pirang itu semakin menggila. "Ya?" Dia berbisik pelan.

"Ada tepung." Katniss menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Oh iya. Maaf, aku baru saja memanggang roti tadi." Peeta cepat-cepat mengusap lengannya di celemek.

"Bukan itu. Wajah dan rambutmu. Tepung semua." Katniss menaikkan alisnya. Dia mendengus geli.

Peeta tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia sempat yakin kalau jantungnya akan meledak di detik itu juga.

**xxx**

**5. Daging**

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka makan malam bersama. Makan malam mereka sederhana, simpel. Sup dan roti. Terkadang telur dan sayur yang diantar dari distrik lain. Mereka tidak keberatan meski tidak pernah lagi mencicipi hidangan mewah dari Capitol. Lebih baik makan makanan seperti ini daripada kembali di tempat keramat itu.

Lagipula, roti buatan Peeta setara enaknya dengan roti di sana.

Katniss berpikir sambil mengunyah makanannya. Dia tidak berbicara dengan pemuda di depannya. Dan Peeta juga tidak berbicara dengannya. Mereka makan di dalam ketenangan. Katniss memperhatikan Peeta. Dia melihat bekas luka bakar yang sama di tubuh Peeta. Namun, bukan luka bakar itu yang menarik perhatian Katniss, melainkan Peeta yang menjadi lebih kurus. Lengan berotot yang bisa membanting orang dewasa itu sudah menghilang.

"Apa saja yang kau makan selama ini?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa dia sadari.

Peeta terpaku, menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Sama sepertimu. Roti dan sup. Kenapa?"

Katniss menggeleng. Dia kembali mengunyah rotinya. Sesaat, busur dan panah melintas di kepalanya. Dia masih menyimpan busurnya di balik pohon di hutan.

"Aku mau berburu besok." Dia berujar pelan.

Peeta terdiam.

Katniss tahu apa yang dipikirkan Peeta. Pemuda pirang itu sedang bertanya-tanya di kepalanya. Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya dia tidak berburu. Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba mau berburu lagi?

Namun Peeta tidak menanyakan pertanyaan itu dan Katniss tidak akan memberi alasan.

"Hati-hati." Peeta berujar pelan, senyuman simpul muncul di wajahnya.

Katniss mengangguk.

Di hari berikutnya, dia menggotong tiga ekor kelinci dan enam tupai. Dia langsung menyerahkan hasil buruannya kepada Peeta, menyuruhnya memasak semua itu, membuat Peeta tertawa kaget.

**xxx**

**6. Jadwal**

Bangun, makan, berburu, tidur, makan, bagun, mimpi buruk, bangun, tidur, makan, berburu, tidur, makan…

Jadwalnya tidak pernah berubah selama beberapa bulan, tidak peduli meski ada hujan atau salju. Dan Katniss tidak berniat untuk merubah jadwal itu.

"Orang-orang konstraksi dari Capitol akan datang." Ucapan Peeta membuat tubuh Katniss menegang. "Mereka bekerja dari bawah Plutarch. Ke sini untuk memperbaiki Distrik 12." Peeta menjelaskan cepat.

"Lalu?" Katniss mendesis.

"Aku akan membantu mereka." Peeta mengangkat bahu, memainkan pensil di tangannya.

"Bantu apa?" Katniss menyipitkan matanya. Bayangan Peeta yang ditangkap orang Capitol membuat Katniss mencengkram ujung bajunya.

"Membuat denah bangunan. Dan membangun perumahan." Peeta tertawa pelan, menepuk perutnya. "Kau memaksaku memakan semua daging itu dan aku butuh olahraga sekarang." Peeta tersenyum, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan kembali ke denah yang sedang digambarnya.

Katniss terdiam. Dia tahu kenapa Peeta tidak mengajaknya untuk membantu. Orang-orang capitol masih menganggapnya sebagai iMockingjay gila. Dan dia sendiri membenci orang Capitol, tidak peduli meski mereka hanya rakyat biasa yang juga terkena bencana perang.

"Kapan mereka datang?" Katniss bertanya tajam.

"Minggu depan." Peeta menjawab, menatap Katniss dengan bingung.

"Aku ikut." Dia langsung berujar. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Peeta dilukai lagi.

Dan beberapa minggu kemudian, membangun rumah dan bekerja bersama Peeta menjadi salah satu bagian dari jadwal Katniss.

**xxx**

**7. Buku**

Katniss memikirkan untuk menulis. Menulis tentang semua orang yang sudah berkorban di dalam perang, yang tewas di dalam perang. Menulis tentang semua orang berharga yang sudah tewas.

Ayahnya, Prim, Finnick, Magde…

Namun menulis tentang mereka berarti mengenang kenapa mereka bisa tewas dan Katniss tidak bisa melakukan semua itu sendirian.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ucapan Peeta membuat Katniss terpaku. "Aku akan menggambar wajah mereka."

Katniss menganggukkan kepala. "Kau boleh menulis juga. Di dalam buku itu. Tentang keluargamu."

Peeta tersenyum berterima kasih. "Haruskah kita memanggil Haymitch, menyuruhnya mengisi buku ini juga?"

"Kalau dia sudah tidak mabuk lagi." Katniss mendengus, membuat Peeta tertawa.

Malam itu, mereka mengisi buku Katniss dengan jari yang bergetar dan air mata yang tertahan.

**xxx**

**8. Tangan**

Tangan Peeta besar.

Hangat.

Katniss mulai bertanya kenapa dia tidak pernah sadar?

Di kereta, perjalanan mengelilingi distrik-distrik pada saat tur, Peeta menggenggam lengannya ketika dia bermimpi buruk. Peeta memeluknya ketika dia menjerit dalam tangisan. Peeta menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sepasang lengan yang kuat dan hangat, mengusir mimpi buruknya.

Dan Katniss menginginkan tangan itu lagi.

**xxx**

**9. Malam**

Peeta mengedipkan matanya, berusaha untuk mengusir air mata yang mulai muncul. Dia sedang menggores wajah Finnick, membentuk senyuman lebar di gambar itu.

Dia menengadah, menatap Katniss yang sudah setengah tertidur di sofa. Membangun rumah memang menguras stamina. Peeta tersenyum singkat, membereskan peralatan melukisnya dan membawa buku itu. Dia akan menyelesaikan gambar Finnick di rumahnya.

"Peeta." Desahan pelan Katniss membuat langkah Peeta terhenti. "Jangan pergi."

Peeta terpaku, menatap Katniss yang meraih tangannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Selama kau masih menginginkanku di sini." Dia berbisik pelan.

Katniss mengangguk, meremas lengan Peeta. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Peeta kembali duduk di sofa, memperhatikan Katniss yang perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya lagi.

Malam itu, Peeta tidak kembali ke rumahnya. Dia tertidur di sisi Katniss.

Tidak ada mimpi buruk yang menyerang mereka berdua pada malam itu.

**xxx**

**10. Surat**

Dia melihat Gale yang muncul di televisi dan Katniss tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli meski sekarang Gale menjadi tentara dengan jabatan tinggi.

Dia fokus pada buku yang ditulisnya bersama Peeta.

Dia dan Peeta kembali tidur bersama, saling berpelukan di dalam tidur untuk mengusir mimpi buruk. Entah sudah berapa lama Peeta tinggal di rumahnya. Sesekali Peeta kembali ke rumahnya sendiri untuk mengambil peralatan melukisnya atau mengambil tepung.

Katniss akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran melihat Peeta yang kesusahan dan menyuruh Peeta memindahkan semua barang-barangnya di rumahnya.

"Ini bukan rumahku." Katniss memberitahu Peeta. "Ini rumah kita berdua."

Peeta tertawa mendengar nada tegas Katniss. "Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang?" Dia menggoda Katniss.

"Peduli amat. Di mata mereka kita sudah menikah." Dia memutar bola matanya.

Peeta hanya bisa tertawa. "Aku ke rumahku sebentar." Dia beranjak dari sofa.

"Untuk?"

"Aku mau melihat kotak pos."

Katniss membiarkan Peeta pergi. Dia sendiri berjalan ke arah kotak posnya dan mengecek jika ada surat yang masuk. Dia terpaku ketika melihat surat dari Gale.

Dia menyembunyikan surat itu dari Peeta. Dia bahkan tidak membaca apa isi surat itu. Namun Peeta dengan mudah tahu bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Katniss. "Ada apa denganmu beberapa hari ini?" Dia bertanya.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Katniss menyerahkan surat dari Gale. "Aku belum baca. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk membaca dan membalas surat ini." Dia berujar cepat.

Peeta tidak menjawab, menatap surat itu. "Gale menunggu jawaban darimu, Katniss." Dia berbisik pelan.

Katniss tidak menjawab.

Mereka tidak menyinggung soal surat itu lagi. Namun Peeta tahu bahwa Katniss tidak membalas atau bahkan membaca surat itu. Peeta juga tahu kalau Katniss tidak bisa membuang surat itu.

**xxx**

**11. Flashback**

Peeta tahu bahwa pikirannya masih berada di bajakan Capitol. Dia berusaha mengontrol semua gambar-gambar palsu yang di kepalanya. Dan selama ini dia berhasil melakukan hal itu. Dia hidup dengan bahagia bersama Katniss.

Namun, dia kira kalau hal itu akan berlangsung untuk selamanya. Dia salah besar.

Ingatan terakhirnya pada hari itu adalah membuat roti keju kesukaan Katniss. Namun sosok Katniss yang beringgas tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Dan setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Tangannya bergerak sendiri. Dia menghancurkan semua piring, membanting oven, menjerit seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok.

Haymitch berlari masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Katniss. Lelaki setengah baya itu dengan sigap menghantam kepalanya, membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Ketika dia sadar, dia melihat Katniss yang mencengkeram wajahnya. Wajah Katniss pucat pasi, dia membisikkan kalimat 'tidak nyata' berkali-kali di telinganya.

"Kau Katniss. Katniss yang suka dengan warna hijau…" Peeta berbisik. "Nyata atau tidak nyata?"

"Nyata." Katniss berbisik pelan. Rambutnya berantakan. Tangannya bergetar.

"Katniss Everdeen? Yang suka berburu?"

"Nyata." Dengan bibir bergetar, Katniss menempelkan kecupan singkat di pipi Peeta. "Dan kau adalah Peeta Mellark. Kau suka orange. Kau suka melukis. Kau suka tidur dengan jendela terbuka." Bisikan Katniss tidak lagi pelan. "Kau Peeta Mellark." Dia mengulangi, menatap Peeta dengan tajam.

Peeta mengangguk, memeluk gadis di depannya.

**xxx**

**12. Pernyataan**

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jam 12 malam, di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-18, Peeta berbisik di telinganya. Katniss tetap berbaring diam, tidak membalas ucapan Peeta. Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengecup pelan kening Katniss dan memejamkan mata.

Katniss membuka matanya, menatap Peeta yang mulai tertidur. Pelan-pelan, dia mengusap rambut pirang yang memanjang itu. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Dia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Peeta.

**xxx**

**13. Perbuatan**

"Bocah." Haymitch meneguk habis bir di tangannya. "Kau itu hebat dalam kata-kata. Kau menyatakan perasaanmu lewat kalimat."

Peeta menaikkan sebelah alis, tidak mempedulikan Haymitch yang sudah mabuk. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk sup daging. "Haymitch. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu tapi Delly akan tiba sebentar lagi dan sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap." Peeta tersenyum simpul ketika teringat akan sahabatnya. Delly tetap tinggal di Distrik 13 bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Dia sangat senang ketika Delly mengirim surat, memberitahu kalau dia akan mengunjunginya.

"… dan si gadis api itu… Katniss…" Hatmicth melanjutkan, membuat Peeta memutar bola matanya. "Hebat dalam perbuatan. Dia menyatakan perasaannya lewat sifat barbarnya itu."

"Terserah, Haymitch. Tapi sungguh, kau sebaiknya mandi sebelum Delly…"

"Sebelum aku apa?"

Suara Delly membuat Peeta tersentak. Dia memutar tubuh, menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan terbelalak. "Delly!" Peeta tertawa, mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya. Delly tertawa girang ketika Peeta memutar tubuhnya dengan mudah. "Kapan kau tiba di sini?!"

"Katniss menjemputku!" Delly cekikikan, menoleh ke belakang, menunjuk ke arah Katniss yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Terima kasih, Katniss!" Peeta menyeringai.

Namun, cengiran Peeta menghilang ketika dia melihat Katniss yang mendelik tajam.

"Katniss?"

Wanita berambut coklat kehitaman itu tidak menjawab, hanya memutar tubuh dan keluar dari rumah, menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kenapa dia?" Dia bertanya pada Delly. Delly hanya menaikkan bahunya, bingung.

"Dia tidak begitu tadi…"

"Apa kubilang?" Haymitch tiba-tiba tertawa kencang, membuat Peeta semakin bingung.

**xxx**

**14. Tawa**

"Kau tahu, kalkun yang kau panah kemarin?"

Katniss menganggukkan kepala, tidak mengerti kenapa Peeta terlihat seperti menahan tawa. "Sae memasak kalkun itu, membagikan semuanya pada warga distrik." Katniss berujar.

"Sae membuang bokong kalkun itu sebelum dia memasak kalkunnya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengambil pantat kalkun itu dan memberinya pada Haymitch. Dia tidak tahu apa itu tapi karena masih mabuk, dia melahap habis bokong di depannya. Mentah-mentah." Tawa Peeta meledak. "Dan dia baru sadar tadi! Sekarang dia…"

"BOCAH! Kesini kau!"

Katniss menyunggingkan bibirnya, melihat Peeta yang berlari panik ke arah pintu dan cepat-cepat mengunci pintu rumah.

"Haymitch! Aku hanya bercan…" Seruan Peeta terhenti ketika dia mendengar tawa Katniss yang bergema dari dapur.

Katniss tertawa.

_Katniss_ tertawa.

"Bocah. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Sebaiknya kau jangan menjahiliku lagi kalau kau ingin tetap hidup." Geraman Haymitch terdengar dari balik pintu.

**xxx**

**15. Balasan**

Katniss tidak pernah lupa dengan surat yang ada di dalam lacinya.

Dia hanya memutuskan untuk tidak mengingat surat itu lagi.

Dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan membangun rumah dan berburu.

Dia bahkan tidak membalas pernyataan cinta Peeta.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa saja hidup sampai seratus tahun tapi kau tetap tidak berhak mendapatkan Peeta." Haymitch mencibir.

Katniss tidak membalas Haymitch. Dia tahu bahwa ucapannya benar.

Dia tidak akan pernah pantas mendapatkan cinta Peeta.

"Aku mencintaimu." Peeta kembali berbisik di telinganya sebelum mereka tertidur.

Tubuh Katniss menegang. Dia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Peeta. "Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu."

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku mencintaimu." Peeta tertawa, mengecup kening Katniss.

Keesokan harinya, Katniss membuka lacinya, mengeluarkan surat dari Gale.

Dia merobek surat itu tanpa membuka amplopnya.

Dia mengambil kertas baru, menulis dengan cepat.

_Gale,_

_Aku tidak membaca suratmu. Aku yakin kau sudah bisa menebak ini._

_Aku baik-baik di distrik 12. Bersama Peeta._

_Kami membangun tempat ini._

_Kuharap kau sendiri baik-baik di sana._

_Katniss._

Dia memang tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Peeta. Namun dia tahu pasti apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Gale.

Dan itu bukan cinta.

**xxx**

**16. Permintaan**

"Beri aku waktu lagi." Katniss meminta Peeta. Mereka baru selesai mengirim surat itu bersama. Salju mulai berjatuhan. Tanpa sadar, Katniss bergidik. Peeta meraih tangan Katniss, memasukkan tangan gadis itu di kantung jasnya. Jari mereka berdua berkait. "Tentang hubungan kita. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Tidak perlu meminta. Aku ada di sini untuk selama-lamanya bersamamu. _Take your time_." Peeta tertawa.

Katniss tersenyum tipis, mempererat gandengannya pada tangan Peeta. Dia terdiam sesaat, mengingat segala perjalan mereka. Dan meski sudah berapa kali dia nyaris membuat Peeta tewas, pemuda itu selalu mencintainya. Lagi dan lagi.

"Peeta. Kau gila." Dia mendengus.

Peeta mengangkat bahunya. "Karena mencintaimu dan menunggumu? Tidak segila membuat Haymitch memakan bokong kalkun mentah-mentah."

Tawa Katniss meledak.

**xxx**

**17. Waktu**

Matahari terbit dan tenggelam. Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Musim terus berganti. Tanpa Katniss sadari, umurnya sudah bertambah. Dia sudah berusia 20. Bekas lukanya mulai memudar. Rambutnya yang coklat kehitaman sudah memanjang, menyentuh punggung. Dia mengepang rambutnya, menatap dirinya di depan cermin.

Tanpa mempedulikan penampilannya, dia bergegas mengenakan sepatu _boots_ dan pakaian berburunya. Dia menyabet busur di pojok kamarnya, berlari keluar kamar. Ketika dia keluar dari rumahnya, beberapa warga menyapanya. Katniss menganggukkan kepala, sesekali tersenyum kaku ke arah orang tua yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Di sini, tidak ada yang menganggapnya gila. Mereka melihatnya sebagai Katniss, wanita yang berusaha untuk sembuh dari luka perang.

Banyak yang berubah dari beberapa tahun ini.

Penampilannya berubah. Hutan yang berubah seiring dengan musim berlalu. Kondisi distrik yang berubah, tidak lagi fokus pada penambangan tetapi perkebunan juga. Rumah-rumah yang baru selesai dibangun dan bebas untuk didiami orang.

Katniss menyipitkan matanya, melemparkan panah ke arah rusa. Dia menunggu sampai rusa itu berhenti meronta. Katniss menengadah, mendelik ke arah beberapa burung yang terbang di atas kepalanya. Dia mengangkat panahnya, membidik ke arah burung-burung itu. Namun, di detik berikutnya burung-burung itu terbang di dalam kepanikan. Katniss mengerutkan kening, menurunkan busurnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang keras. Dia memutar bola matanya, menatap sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang berjalan mengendap-endap ke arahnya.

"Ah… aku mengusir semua burung-burung itu?" Peeta tertawa. "Aku sudah berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin." Dia mencoba membela dirinya, berjalan mendekati Katniss.

"Haymitch yang mabuk saja berjalan lebih pelan darimu." Katniss mencibir, membuat Peeta tertawa panik.

"Wah, rusa?" Peeta bergumam kagum. "Tidak biasanya kau berburu rusa. Ada hari spesial apa ini?" Dia menatap Katniss dengan tatapan jahil.

Katniss mengangkat bahunya, menatap lelaki kekar di sampingnya. "Hari ini ulang tahun seseorang."

"Aku tersentuh." Peeta menyeringai, berjalan ke arah rusa itu.

Katniss hanya bisa mendengus, meraih pisau dan menguliti rusa buruannya.

Banyak yang berubah seiring waktu berlalu.

Sosoknya, sosok Peeta.

Peeta yang kembali bercanda di depannya. Dia yang kembali menanggapi lelucon Peeta. Peeta yang membangun toko roti, dia yang membagikan hasil buruannya kepada warga distrik. Ibunya sesekali mengirim surat, memberitahu tentang kehidupannya di distrik 4.

Banyak yang sudah berubah.

Namun, ada yang tidak pernah berubah meski waktu berlalu.

Kerinduannya terhadap Prim, rasa bersalah terhadap Finnick. Mimpi buruk yang masih muncul sesekali. Peeta yang terkena flashback dan menganggapnya sebagai monster…

Semua hal buruk itu masih ada.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" Peeta menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau tahu, Katniss. Aku menguliti rusa ini dengan sempurna. Kalau kau mau kau bisa menggantung ini di kamarmu."

Katniss mendengus. "Kamarku sudah menjadi kamarmu juga kan?"

Peeta menyeringai. "Kalau begitu kita gantung di kamar Haymitch."

Katniss menahan tawanya, membayangkan Haymitch yang menjerit ketakutan karena masih setengah mabuk.

Ada satu hal lagi yang tidak pernah berubah.

Mau seberapa lama pun waktu berlalu Peeta tetap ada di sisinya, membuatnya tersenyum.

Dan sepertinya dia sudah membuat Peeta menunggu cukup lama.

**xxx**

**18. Jawaban**

Lagi-lagi jantung Peeta terasa seakan mau meledak.

Dia tidak pernah terbiasa jika Katniss tiba-tiba menempelkan bibir ke bibirnya.

Dia merasa kalau Katniss mencintainya jika Katniss berbuat seperti itu. Dan padahal Katniss masih belum menjawab perasaannya. Dia memejamkan mata di dalam kegelapan, merasakan bibir Katniss yang mulai melumat bibirnya. Peeta memutar posisi tubuhnya, memeluk erat Katniss dan membalas ciumannya. "Kau mencintaiku…" Dia berbisik pelan. "Nyata atau tidak nyata?"

"Nyata." Katniss menjawab tanpa ragu, kembali melumat bibirnya.

Peeta tidak keberatan kalau jantungnya meledak di detik itu juga.

**xxx**

**19. Resmi**

"Rotinya tidak enak."

Wajah Peeta memucat. Rotinya tidak enak? Roti yang dibuatnya? Dia menatap Katniss dengan panik dan bingung, namun Katniss tetap menatap roti itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Serius? Tidak enak?" Dia cepat-cepat meraih roti di tangan Katniss, hendak mencoba roti itu sendiri. Namun Katniss dengan gesit menepis tangannya, membuat Peeta melongo.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Katniss menyalakan kompor, membakar roti itu.

Peeta berbohong jika dia bilang bahwa dia tidak terluka.

Katniss mematikan kompor ketika roti itu sudah terpanggang sampai berwarna hitam. Dia mengangguk puas, berjalan ke arah Peeta. "Apa? Kau mau menamparku dengan roti itu sekarang?" Peeta mengerutkan kening, sedikit kesal.

Katniss tidak berkata apa-apa, menggigit roti panggang gosong itu sambil menatap mata Peeta. Setelah menghabiskan roti gosong itu sampai setengah, Katniss menyodorkan roti itu di mulut Peeta. Lelaki pirang itu masih bingung, namun dia tetap mengunyah habis roti buatannya.

Pahit.

Dia menatap Katniss yang menepis remah roti dari bajunya. "Sekarang semuanya resmi." Katniss berujar puas, berjalan di depan pintu rumahnya.

Peeta melongo lagi. Apanya yang resmi? Dia mengikuti Katniss, masih bingung. Dia melongo semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat Katniss yang membuang papan nama 'Everdeen' dan mengganti papan nama itu dengan 'Mellark'. "Ada apa ini, Katniss?" Dia mulai memohon, benar-benar bingung.

"Sudah kubilang. Sekarang semuanya resmi." Katniss mengerutkan kening, mengenakan sepatu bootsnya. "Aku berburu dulu."

Peeta masih melongo, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia duduk di sofa, berpikir keras. Kepalannya memutar kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi tujuh menit yang lalu.

Roti.

Api.

Roti panggang.

Butuh waktu lima menit sampai dia menjerit sadar dan berlari sekencang mungkin, mengejar Katniss. "Katniss! Ulangi! Ulangi lagi! Upacara macam apa itu?! Ulangi lagi upacara _toasting_ kita!"

**xxx**

**20. Keluarga**

Lima belas tahun yang lalu, jika ada orang yang menyebut kata 'keluarga' pada Katniss, dia akan langsung memikirkan ayahnya yang meninggal, Prim yang tewas, dan ibunya yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mama! Mama! Lihat ini!"

Katniss menoleh, menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya. Putri sulungnya cepat-cepat mengatupkan bibir. Mata birunya bersinar-sinar. "Asher sedang tidur…" Dia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah Peeta, berbisik di telinga ayahnya. Peeta tersenyum simpul, meraup tubuh Sarah. Matanya melirik ke arah Katniss yang sedang memeluk putranya. Katniss memejamkan mata, perlahan-lahan mengecup rambut pirang Asher yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Apakah Mama akan memakan roti buatanku, Papa?" Sarah berbisik lagi.

"Pasti, _sweetie_. Sekarang ayo kembali ke meja makan." Sebelum Peeta menutup pintu kamar, dia bertemu mata dengan Katniss. Dia menunjuk ke arah roti di tangan Sarah dan tersenyum bangga. Katniss tersenyum singkat, menganggukkan kepala.

Sekarang, jika ada yang menyebut kata 'keluarga', Katniss akan langsung memikirkan Sarah yang mewarnai dinding rumah mereka dengan krayon, Asher yang berusaha untuk mengangkat busur dengan tangannya yang mungil montok, dan Peeta yang selalu ada di sisinya, mencintainya tanpa henti.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: fic PeetaxKatniss pertama. semoga pembaca suka :)**

**nah, tema nomor berapa yang para pembaca suka? haha!**

**note: di nomor 19 itu toasting. Di catching fire. Di bukunya... peeta sama katniss kan pura2 udah nikah. Disana dijelasin kalau upacara pernikahan di distrik 12 itu simpel. Bakar roti. Panggang roti bareng. Trus resmi jadi suami istri. :)**

**thanks for reading :)**


End file.
